When companions disappear
by LozerClara1
Summary: When the doctors companions disappear it's up to Torchwood and Sarah Jane to figure out what is going on. Set before coe Torchwood BN and series 3 SJA.
1. Chapter 1

Jack was sitting in his office doing paperwork when his phone rang. "Miss Smith it's a pleasure what can I do for you?" Answered Jack. "Jack I need your help Mr Smith has noticed that companions of the doctor are going missing with no explanation!" Said a worried Sarah Jane. "Okay, come to Cardiff with your team and we will sort this." Said Jack. He walked out his office and told his team what was going on. -  
"We are going to Cardiff." Sarah Jane said to the three teens, "Go pack a bag and meet me back here in an hour.

An hour later they were all sat in Sarah Jane's car and on the road to Cardiff. -  
"Miss Smith, let me introduce my team, down by the coffee machine we have our archivist Ianto Jones, by the computer PC Gwen Cooper, then we have our new members Mickey Smith and Martha Jones tech person and medic." "Martha I thought you worked for UNIT." Said Sarah Jane. "I did but Jack needed us more." She explained, "You going to introduce us to you team?" "Yes of course," snapping her self out of the trance like state she was in while staring at the beautiful architecture, " I have my son Luke Smith and his friends Rani Changra and Clyde Langer." 


	2. Chapter 2

" so what do we know so far?" Asked Mickey.  
"Well people are disappearing leaving no trace or anything," explained Rani ignoring everyone's shocked expressions, "but we know differently, we know that they all have traveled with the doctor for some time."  
"You are full of surprises Rani!" Said Clyde. Everyone worked for a will the only sound was the tapping of fingers on keys echoing around the vast under ground base. "Jack, it's Donna, she has disappeared, her mom says that she was there on second and gone the next!" Shouted Martha. "I have something too, brigadier Lethbridge Stewart disappear yesterday but his daughter,head of UNIT didn't what to report it." Shouted Gwen.  
" Who ever is doing this is doing it one a day they are never on the same date." Exclaimed Luke.  
"Oh yeah" realised Rani. "How long has it been going on for?" Asked Ianto.  
"Just over a week." Stated Rani.  
Suddenly an alarm blared through the hub. "We have stray weevil's in splott!" Shouted Mickey. "Rani, Sarah Jane how would you like to go weevil hunting?" Asked Jack.  
They look at other then both said sure. "Great Martha, Mickey mouse and you two will go weevil hunting, the rest of us are going to keep working on the mystery." Ordered Jack.

Soon they were in splott and spotted the weevil, Rani thought it was a bit ugly. Her and Sarah Jane were handed sprays to spray in the face of the weevil.  
They subdued the weevil but not without a fight. Rani came out the worse after being knocked down she came away with badly sprained wrist and all of them got lots of scratches.  
When they got back to the hub they put Rani's arm in a sling and went back to sorting out the problem at hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Right it's late go home." Shouted Jack, "we have already sorted accommodation, Rani with Gwen, Clyde with Ianto and Sarah Jane and Luke with Martha and Mickey." They said goodbye to each other and left. Later when Rani and Gwen got home they talk for a bit then they went to bed Rani on the sofa and Gwen in her bed(a/n Rhys is delivering something and Rani will meet him in the morning).  
Clyde had a delicious meal cooked by Ianto. "Thank you, that was amazing," said clyde.  
When the Smith's got to Martha's house they had a catch-up then went to bed.

"Ahh" screamed Rani as she saw the man stood in the door way. "Who are you?" He exclaimed.  
Just than Gwen ran through the door,"Rhys this is rani," she said. "Hi," said Rani shyly.  
Right then let's get dressed and get going we can't be late.

Once everyone was at the hub they got to work again apart from Jack and Martha.

Not long after that Luke's phone went of. "Hello... Maria...we aren't home we're in Cardiff." "Who is he talking to?" "Maria, she used to help us."

Soon it was arranged that Maria would come because she was back in England. Martha, Mickey, Ianto and Rani were going to stay at the hub and every one else was going to go get Maria. Martha was checking Rani over and changing the bandage on her wrist when a blinding light filled the hub. They rushed up the stairs to find a blonde woman on the floor unconscious. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Rose!" Shouted Mickey as he came up the stairs.  
"Get her down to the medical bay," exclaimed Martha.

Later, while the teens were catching up, Rose came round. "Why am I here what have you done?" She exclaimed.  
"Calm down Rose, can you explain what happened?" Jack asked.  
"I...I don't know, I was talking to mom then I was here."  
They went to the main part of the hub where the others were. "Mickey, Sarah Jane great to see you again!" Rose turned around and saw Gwen, Ianto, Martha and the teens. "I know Martha but who are the others?" Asked Rose. "And why Jack do you have teenage kids here?" "We have Ianto Jones and Gwen Cooper they are Torchwood with me Martha and Mickey," he said with pride in his voice.  
"You work for Torchwood!" Rose exclaimed as she turned around to face Mickey, "who's are the kids?"  
"Luke is my son then we have his friends Rani, Clyde and Maria." Replied Sarah Jane pointing to each of them as she said their name.  
"Nice to meet you." Said Luke. An alarm blared through the hub. "The rift is active." Said Ianto calmly.  
"It has dumped a body in the centre of Cardiff."  
"Right Ianto start the car Martha Mickey get the supplies and go."

Half an hour later they returned with a limp man held between them.  
"We have discovered that a team in Roses dimension were working on people suddenly appearing so..." Started Jack, "Doctor!" "No Jack." Replied Martha he only has one heart. "Oh my god John!" Shouted Rose.  
"What?" Clyde exclaimed.  
"Tentoo but we call him john." Explained Rose.  
"What were you saying Jack?" Asked Sarah Jane.  
"Oh yeah something is swapping the dimensions of the people. We know how to stop it but we can't reverse it." "Oh" they all said "We could call the doctor the walls of the dimensions are collapsing so he could help swap everyone back then close it" suggested luke. "Genius!" Exclaimed Martha.  
Martha went to call the doctor will the teens heading out. "Remember to call when you are done, okay?" Sarah Jane shouted after them.  
"Never thought of you as a worried parent Sarah Jane." Said Rose smoothly from behind her.  
"Never was" 


	5. Chapter 5

This is the last chapter please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

A few hours later they were all back in the hub waiting for the doctor to arrive. "Never good at keeping time was he." Said Jack.  
"No, he isn't good at location either"Sarah Jane added.  
Soon the teens were crashing on the sofa, under the Torchwood sign. "Look at them," said Gwen affectionately. Rani and Maria, who had become close friends, were leaning on each other and Luke and Clyde were leaning back in a relaxed position.  
"They are cute," replied Sarah Jane.  
They turned back to the computers.

Early next morning, the teens were woken by a sharp wind blowing past them "What's going on?!" "It's the doctor, Maria, he's here." Exclaimed Rani.  
A blue box was appearing in the hub. "OMG!" Exclaimed Ianto. "That is a TARDIS." Explained Jack.  
The doors suddenly opened, no-one noticed until a strange man opened appeared in front of the kids.  
"Luke, Rani and Clyde." He said, " That means that you are Maria. Where is you mom Luke" He didn't notice Jack running loudly down the stairs and then he was whacked over the head. "Right, Luke call Martha, Gwen and your mom and tell them he's here. Ianto and Clyde help me move him down to medical." Shouted Jack.  
A few hours later they were all stood round the doctor waiting for him to wake. Suddenly he sat up and looked around.  
"How can I help you Martha Jones, and why are you in Torchwood?" He asked.  
"We needed you to move everyone back into their own dimensions and seal the rip.  
"Shore can do that," he smiled and walked into the TARDIS "Rose and John come with me." A few hours later they were saying goodbye to Sarah Jane and the teens.  
"We'll see you soon I hope." Said Jack.  
"Yeah see you soon." Replied Sarah Jane.


End file.
